


Fist Fight

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: The Boxcar Children - Gertrude Chandler Warner
Genre: Bullying, Family, Gen, Groping, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, Siblings, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Henry Alden is not one to pull the punches... but if he needs to, he will do so... like for example, this instance...
Relationships: Henry Alden & Violet Alden
Kudos: 2
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Boxcar Children.

After school one day, Henry decided to take Violet to the video game arcade to play some games. He would have taken Benny with them, but the younger Alden was at home sick with a bad cold and had missed school, which had placed Violet down in the dumps.

After awhile of playing against Violet, he went to go and get the two of them soda's. When he came back, he saw Violet on the verge of tears… a boy Henry's age was touching her inapropriatly. The next thing he knew, the soda's were crashing to the ground and soaking the carpet and Henry's fist made contact with the other boys face.

"Henry James Alden… the school's spoiled rich boy," the other guy retorted. "So… because you're so popular, you can get away with hanging with a girl three grades below ours?"

The boy lunged at Henry, but Henry just sidestepped him a bit and flipped him. "I guess grandfather's idea of taking martial arts wasn't a bad idea… if you fondle either of my sisters again, be assured you won't be a happy camper."

"Henry… what's going on… I want both of you boys in my office now," the manager of the aracade had hurried over. He then turned to Violet who now was crying. "Violet… we'll get you a new soda."

"It's not… it's not… the soda," Violet sobbed out. One of the female arcaders stepped up and whispered in her ear. He then asked her to take Violet to the snack bar until the matter was resolved and then stepped into the office.

"That behavior… the inappropriate touching… was uncalled for," the man commented and began dialing the phone.

"What… you going to call his precious grandfather?" the other boy sneered.

"Am I… no, he's the second call I will make… the first is to the police,"

"I'm out of here," the boy snapped.

"And that will only get you in more trouble with the police," Henry commented. After the police came and took statements and Mr. Alden suggested giving the boy a second chance and that if it did happen again… to any child, he would file an official complain with the police, he took his two grandkids home, where the rest of their family heard the story."

"You know what I would have done," Benny commented through his stuffy nose. "I would have bit the guy… and gotten Watch to help me."

"Benny!" Jessie reproached, but no one could help but not laugh. However, it was obvious from the eyes of Henry and Violet that the situation was still bothering them none the less.


End file.
